Episode 7336 (10th May 2010)
Plot It's the day of Blanche's funeral. Deirdre fights to hold herself together with Ken's help. Peter worries how Simon will cope with facing more grief at such a young age. Leanne reassures him. Amy is also struggling to come to terms with her great-grandmother's death and, desperately trying to cheer her up, Steve agrees she can change her name to "McDonald". Becky and Liz are perturbed. The mourners gather in the Street as the funeral procession departs. Anna and Eddie prepare for a visit from the social worker. Outside St. Edmond's Church, everyone is staggered when a prison van draws up and Tracy emerges. Deirdre is overjoyed. Sian informs a thrilled Sophie that she will not be returning to Southport until her exams. Tracy's put out when Amy sits with Steve and Becky in church. Deirdre summons all her strength to take to the pulpit, delivering an affectionate eulogy recalling Blanche's best and worst points. Hilary the social worker arrives at the Windasses' house and it's clear she's going to be tough to impress. After the service, Tracy and Amy are reunited but Becky and Steve are alarmed when Tracy confronts them about changing Amy's surname to McDonald. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *May Penn - June Whitfield *Vicar - Lloyd Peters *Prison Officer 1 - Fiona Wass *Hilary Pugsley - Caroline Pegg Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *St. Edmond's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Archie Shuttleworth since 23rd October 2006. *The church sequences were recorded on location at St. Martin's Church in Ashton-on-Mersey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The mourners at Blanche's funeral are shocked when Tracy joins them to hear Deirdre pay tribute to her mother, and it does not take the convict long to cause trouble with Steve and Becky. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,740,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was followed by the tribute programme Goodbye Blanche, featuring clips of the character's best moments and the cast and crew paying tribute to Maggie Jones. Category:2010 episodes